


a collection of uncharted skies

by quilliper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't really know what I'm doing, Just having some fun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilliper/pseuds/quilliper
Summary: A collection of short stories belonging to no fandomsMost recent: A Legend"Never go into the Briars alone or in the dark. What will await you will not be good.And so Isabelle Angelica Elisabet Luisa Romero, aged 15 and 3/4s, found herself in the Briars, alone, in the dark."





	a collection of uncharted skies

_ There is a legend, _ Isa's grandmother would say,  _ of a creature so beautiful that all eyes that fell upon it forgot it instantly. There is a legend of a creature so otherworldly that no one truly knows what it is. There is a legend of a creature so supernatural that many men have tried, and failed, to slay it in its new home. _

 

_ That can't be true, _ Isa would scoff, shifting closer to her grandmother regardless, enraptured in the tales.  _ You can't just forget something when you're looking at it. How can there be a legend of it if no one knows what it is? How do the men looking for it know what to look for? _

 

Isa's grandmother would smile softly, knowing something the seven-year-old didn't.  _ I suppose you're right. _ And that was that.

 

When Isa's grandmother had passed away five years later, there were no more stories. Isa forgot, eventually. She forgot about the warnings that used to come with the stories,  _ never go into the Briars alone or in the dark. What will await you will not be good, _ forgot about the stories themselves.

 

And so Isabelle Angelica Elisabet Luisa Romero, aged 15 and 3/4s, found herself in the Briars, alone, in the dark. She was being chased, she would claim later, by something. And her mother and father and aunts and uncles and cousins and brothers and sister would believe her. After all, Madrinse isn't the safest of villages. But she was curious. What was so bad that no one would go in there unless with a hunting party of at least seven? What was so bad that signs were posted all along the Briars edges, claiming boldly,  _ Hay seres de increíble peligro más allá de este punto. Entrar a su propio riesgo. _

 

Isa wished she had left it alone. But she hadn't. Of course, she hadn't.

 

When Isa stopped, leaning against a tree, panting hard with exertion as she had flown through the forest, her feet barely touching the forest floor blanketed with leaves of browns and reds and yellows. She was elated. This was the best she had felt in months. So much better than stupid geometry and world history and reading dumb books that didn't actually mean anything, despite what Señora Reyes claimed.

 

But then something caught her eye. Something... wrong. Instantly, Isa felt guilt, shame crawling up in her. But she wasn't guilty, she wasn't ashamed of anything she had done. Eyes stared at her from the darkness. Bright, golden eyes, unblinking and unmoving. Isa wanted to go home, to fall back, to cry, but she stood her ground.

 

The eyes shifted forward. She still couldn't tell what they were the eyes of, but if it was the darkness enveloping the Briars or the way her eyes were transfixed on the golden ones was hard to tell.

 

When the thing revealed itself, Isa's mind, previously racing with questions and possibilities, went blank. It was a stag, she knew, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to know later. It would've looked some semblance of normal if not for the glowing amber sprouting off of the wild and jagged horns, shifting and moving in a way Isa couldn't describe.

 

It looked... stern. Not mad, no, more curious than anything. But disappointed. It stared at her with those glowing eyes, then turned away and disappeared into the night.

 

Isa fell against the tree roughly, scraping her arms on the coarse bark. She blinked once, twice, three times. Then she looked up, her eyes staring into the dark. Her mind was strangely blank. Something felt wrong. The only noise was a bird chirping.

 

She got up slowly, looking around her. The last thing she remembered was feeling the best she had felt in months, then nothing until now. She shook her head. Probably wasn't feeling well. Rolling her shoulders, Isa eased into a run as she flied across the forest floor, back to home, to the village of Madrinse.

 

And for some reason, the memory of her grandmother came to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is a new experience for me, putting something that I wrote on the internet. Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> Spanish translation: There are beings of incredible danger beyond this point. Enter at your own risk


End file.
